Rencontre l'esprit
by AmyBlight
Summary: Il y avait lui, et puis l'esprit de l'hiver, Jack, son ami. Et puis... il étai parti, pourquoi, il ne s'avait plus. Qui était-il? Sam... Alors pourquoi était-ils maintenant un dragon...? (résumé pas terrible, venez lire)
1. Décision et mensonge

Titre: Rencontre l'esprit

Histoire sorti de mon imaginaire déglingué

Disclamers: Jack et Hiccup (j'utiliserais se nom dans la fic) ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, mais a dreamworks.

Sam m'appartient et bien que ressemblant un peu a Hiccup de Dragons deux, je l'ai crée bien avant de regarder les film.

Voilà! possibilité de Hijack (évidemment).

Bonne lecture!

o0O0o

Prologue

L'esprit de l'hiver avait toujours bien aimer l'autre esprit. Son petit coter joueur puis son sérieux... sa susceptibilité aussi, il l'amusais. Ils marchaient tranquillement, regardant les enfants s'amuser de la neige, l'un ou l'autre balançant une boule de neige pour déclencher une bataille, à laquelle ils finissaient souvent par y participé, jouant plus l'un contre l'autre qu'ensemble.

L'esprit au yeux vert émeraude et au teint aussi pale que celui de l'esprit hivernal regarde celui ci faire un ange dans la neige.

- Dit Jack... Sa donnerais quoi si je devenais autre chose...

L'autre se relève, saute sur ses pieds, son bâton, toujours a ses cotés.

- Tu veux être un gardien? Mais c'est génial! On pourra traîner encore plus souvent ensemble ^^!

- Euh...

L'esprit regarde Jack une seconde... peu sûr, il se reprend néanmoins

- Ouai se serait génial!

Il sourit, pourtant son esprit tourne a plein régime... il ne veut pas être un gardien...

oOo

- Hey, Sam...

- Quoi...

L'esprit tourne la tête vers Jack, la nuit s'est installer, une neige calme tombe sur la ville ou ils se sont arrêter, coucher près d'un sapin, dans la neige.

- T'es sur que tous va bien? J'ai l'impression que tu t'es pas autant amuser avec moi que d'habitude...

Sam sourit, il connaît l'esprit de l'hiver depuis presque cent ans maintenant, normal qu'il lise en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

- T'inquiète pas, c'est juste que je réfléchi trop ces temps ci

Il se relève, époussetant la neige qui s'est accumulé sur lui, reprenant:

-D'ailleurs, je dois y aller, j'ai rendez-vous~ , fait il dans un grand sourire

-Vas y fonce!

Au sourire que l'autre lui fait il s'en veut, alors qu'il s'éloigne, il entend un "a plus tard" joyeux... il s'en veut

- Adieu Jack...

oO0Oo

Fin du prologue!

reviews?


	2. Conséquence et abandon

Titre: Rencontre l'esprit

Histoire sorti de mon imaginaire déglingué

Disclamers: Jack et Hiccup (j'utiliserais se nom dans la fic) ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, mais a dreamworks.

Sam m'appartient et bien que ressemblant un peu a Hiccup de Dragons deux, je l'ai crée bien avant de regarder les films, possibilité de Hijack (évidemment).

Ouai je poste vite mais vu que c'est le début et que je suis souvent irrégulière, je profite de l'inspiration ^^.

Chapitre un, chapitre assez court à vrai dire, la situation se met doucement en place.

Bonne lecture!

o0O0o

Chapitre 1 :

-Alors comme sa tu veux revenir a la ''vie''  
La vieille femme regarde le jeune homme qui lui rendait visite chez elle, il était grand... très grand, si bien qu'il avait eut à se baisser fortement a la porte plus prévu pour la taille de la grand-mère ratatiné, elle lui donnait un bon mètre quatre vingt dix.

-Oui... Je veux redevenir humain

La vieille femme le regarde sous toutes les coutures...

-Impossible ! Tu peux partir !

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi !

La sorcière se tourne vers le garçon, ses grand yeux verts lui faisant presque pitié

-Tu es un esprit! Tu as bien trop de pouvoirs spirituel pour contenir dans une enveloppe humaine et-

-Je ferai n'importe quoi ! je le jure ! Je donnerais tout se que vous voudrez ! Coupe-t-il brusquement

La vieille fronce les sourcils, malgré cette offre plus qu'alléchante pour une sorcière... le sort lui était impossible...

-j'ai un compromis, fit elle finalement

-U-un compromis... ?

-Eh bien, tu es sourd ?

-Euh hein ? Non

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment...

-Je demande ta parole contre un sort

-Ma parole ? Fait il incrédule et pas sur de bien comprendre

-Exactement, je me servirai ensuite de se que je peux pour ton nouveau corps

Sam regarde la vieille peut sûr, doit-il lui faire confiance ? Autant arrêter de réfléchir, c'est son rêve, voir arriver la vie et les saison, les subir plutôt que les accompagné... Jack lui manquerai, mais il croirait en lui, il le verrait.

-D'accord, mais je pourrai garder mes souvenirs ?

-Oui oui, fais la vieille distraitement, s'agitant autour d'une étrange mixture, voilà voilà ! C'est prêt !

Ça avait l'air ...purement dégouttant... mais quand on court après un rêve, on fait des sacrifice...

oOo

Lorsqu'il ouvris les yeux, il se senti légèrement bizarre, mais surtout...très grand... enfin plus que d'habitude, il semblait couché dans une sorte de nid, il se redresse doucement à quatre pattes, regarde par le bord, mal réveillé... la vingtaine de mètre qui le sépare du sol...

- Oh putain !

Enfin il aurait voulu dire ça, mais une sorte de grognement effaré lui échappa à la place

Oui il était vivant... mais dans quel état ! Il ne pouvait même plus parler !

« Je demande ta parole contre un sort »

Alors s'était ça...

« je me servirai ensuite de se que je peux pour ton nouveau corps »  
Il était dans la merde...

Il se demande vaguement l'apparence qu'il a à présent, mais un cris en contrebas lui fait pencher la tête

Le dragon est là !

Attendez... Quoi ?

oOo

Jack attendait, il attendait depuis presque une heure à présent. Il tournait en rond... il _attendait, _encore et encore. Traçant une ligne gelée sur le lac de son bâton, il tourne... Il est aller dire bonjour à Jamie, qui as bien grandi à présent, puis il avait engagé une bataille de boules de neiges, pensant que le temps allait faire revenir son ami brun... mais rien. Et quand le soir fut là, il abandonna, il rentra chez les gardiens, l'hiver était fini cette année...

oO0Oo

Alors, avis? Review?  
La sorcière est inspiré de celle de Rebelle... mmh peut être une cousine?


	3. Attente et retournement

Titre: Rencontre l'esprit

Histoire sorti de mon imaginaire déglingué

Disclamers: Jack et Hiccup (j'utiliserais se nom dans la fic) ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, mais a Dreamworks.

Sam m'appartient et bien que ressemblant un peu a Hiccup de Dragons deux, je l'ai crée bien avant de regarder les films, possibilité de Hijack (évidemment).

chapitre 2 déjà là, oui j'écris vite, mais j'essaye surtout de le faire aussi vite que les idées passent dans ma tête!

Bref bonne lecture!

oO0Oo

Chapitre 2

-HICCUP !

Ouai on connaît la chanson, ouai ici c'est Berk, ouai les maison neuves, la pèche, la chasse, ouai ces magnifique couché de soleil, ouai, les bébêtes, les dragons … et un frêle garçon qui a rien a faire la... personne l'écoute de toute façon, on l'engueule, il sort la première phrase qui lui vient, qui l'intéresse vraiment, il sait qu'il ne sera pas écouté de toute manière

-D'accord, n'empêche que j'ai eut un Furie

Comme prévu personne n'écoute, le garçon gesticule alors que son père le soulève comme une brindille et le traîne a l'écart, le garçons tentant vainement de s'expliquer.

-STOP !... j'ai dis stop, chaque fois que tu mets un pied dehors, les catastrophe s'enchaîne !, reproche Stoik en le lâchant finalement, tu crois que j'ai pas assez de problèmes ? L'hiver est a nos portes et j'vais avoir tout un village à nourrir !

-Ouai ben de toi à moi, le village à de quoi tenir sur ces réserves... surtout certains

Quelque mine outré, on le blâme, alors que le sarcasme c'est tout se qui lui reste

-sa n'a rien de drôle ! J't'en pris ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu désobéisse au ordre !?  
Il sorti une excuse minable, qui fût vite démenti par son père désespérer qui le renvoya chez lui, se faisant ramener par Gueulfor.

A peine rentrer... qu'il ressortit par la porte de derrière, bien décidé a trouver se Furie qu'il avait bel et bien toucher.

Il cherchait désespérément depuis presque une demi heure, se lamentant de perdre carrément un dragon au lieu de chose normale et/ou futile... jusqu'à trouvé les traces de chute, un arbre brisé, la terre comme labouré... il était là !

oOo

Jack avait vite commencé à s'inquiéter... il demandait partout si on avait pas vu l'esprit au yeux vert, l'esprit qui s'amuse, l'esprit de l'amitié... alors il cherchais... il cherchais, il avait l'impression de répéter les même actions partout ou il allait, sans rien trouver. C'est attristé de la perte d'un de ses ami que l'esprit de l'hiver dut aller répandre la neige plus au Nord... Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'il aurait du se mettre en route...

oOo

Sam était couché dans l'herbe haute, sur le ventre, tout ses membres étendu... le soleil était là, pourtant lui attendait l'hiver, et Jack.

L'ancien esprit s'était doucement habitué a son nouveau corps... bon c'est vrai, la première fois qu'il avait vu son reflet il avait manqué de faire une crise cardiaque, mais bon y'avait pire dans le monde, autant être optimiste, il était de nouveau vivant !

En se roulant dans l'herbe odorante par instinct, une sorte de ronronnement lui échappe. Il ne s'en formalise pas, se considérant lui même comme un gros chat dans se nouveau corps.  
Pourtant, sa sieste est dérangé, par deux de ses nouveaux congénères, eux recouvert de piques, des vipère. Il grogne, pas très enthousiaste de se faire voler la place comme sa, mais les deux ne s'en vont pas, grognant et semblant fictivement chassé... apparemment on lui demandait de l'aide. Il se relève, s'ébroue et écarte les membranes qu'il a sommairement apprit a se servir, les deux autre l'imitant et s'envolant, suivi de l'ancien esprit qui y va calmement. Il regarde le soleil se couché en planant a l'écart du village, la vue gâché par une nuée de dragon en route vers l'île où il vont récupéré la nourriture.

Il entend des cris, voit dragon et humain s'entre tué... il n'en peut plus, il n'est pas ici pour les regarder tous crever comme des chiens ! Accélèrent et fendant la nuit a présent bien installé, il ouvre la gueule, lançant un éclair lumineux droit devant lui, séparant un Cauchemar monstrueux d'un des viking de l'île, un grand roux, endommageant fortement une catapulte, forçant humain et assaillant a déserter l'engin alors qu'il s'acharne dessus, tournant a pleine vitesse, le détruisant en quelque coup.

Faisant une légère pose, il cherche une nouvelle cible, dans un grognement il fonce et projette un éclair sur un gros bâtiment dont il se demande l'utilité, repartant a bonne vitesse... avant d'entendre le sifflement d'un objet dans l'air, l'étau de refermer sur ses ailes et ses pattes... la chute libre, la vitesse, le choc, il glisse, quelque chose craque... la déchirure... douleur

oO0Oo

chapitre pas très très long mais sa va de mieux en mieux, j'espère que sa vous a plût, review?


	4. Dragon et Noël

Titre: Rencontre l'esprit

Histoire un peu folle et à mon image

Hiccup et Jack ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Dreamworks. ( Mais ma mère ma autoriser a me marier avec Jack (véridique)!... Pas sur que sa plaise à Hiccup)

Bref, chapitre 3, le plus long pour l'instant mais surement pas pour longtemps.

Précision: Pensées de Sam en **gras,**

pensées de Jack en _**gras italique,**_

et les pensées d'Hiccup en _italique._

oO0Oo

Chapitre 3 :

Sam entend un bruit, le réveillant, un respiration haletante et stressé pas loin de lui... il ne peut plus bougé, maintenu au sol par l'arme étrange, une aile a demi recourbé, obliger de tenir en semi suspension au dessus de lui a cause du piège.

-j'ai...j'ai réussi...

Qu'est ce qu'il a a blablater l'autre... il peut pas le détacher oui -'... attend, qu'est ce qu'il dit ? Il croit l'avoir tuer.

**« wow wow wow tu t'calme gamin ! »**

Il grogne, poussant d'un geste brusque le pied que l'humain a poser sur lui. L'enfant panique de nouveau alors que lui garde les yeux fermer, le gosse le faisait royalement chier là...

Il s'approche a nouveau, l'air s'emplit de son stress, il semble l'examiner.  
Sam ouvre les yeux, ses pupilles se rétrécissant alors qu'il voit l'arme pointer vers lui, la peur l'envahie...

Il va le tuer... il va briser son rêve, le faire redevenir un esprit... ou pire, un fantôme sans vie ni souvenir, sans rien, un mort...  
**« Non... »**  
L'enfant semble déstabiliser par son regard alors qu'il grogne... a demi désespéré... il veut vivre

-je vais te tuer dragon... après, je prendrai ton cœur... et je le donnerais à mon père  
Il souffle, semblant chercher du courage  
-J'suis un viking...

Un grognement désespéré échappe a Sam, il va mourir...

-J'suis un viking ! lui hurle le gamin comme s'il s'était moqué de lui

Il voit l'arme du gamin se levé, il l'a fixe, essayant de l'arrêter du regard en vain. Le gosse le regarde, le détaillant, avant de se reprend... au désespoir de cause, Sam ferme les yeux, attendant le coup... essayant de rester le plus possible, respirant fort malgré les liens qui l'enserre, il attend simplement la mort... qui ne viens pas... et la d'un coup un bruit, un lien se coupe, desserrant son aile, un deuxième son cou, ses pattes arrière puis son poitrail

D'un mouvement brusque il se redresse, saute sur l'humain, furieux et surtout apeuré, peut être plus que le gamin qu'il retient sous sa patte.

Il grogne... prend une respiration et hurle, expulsant toute peur et colère sur le garçon, s'enfuyant le plus vite qu'il peut, prenant son envol... plus aucune direction, il fait a peine quelque mètre avant de s'écraser contre un gros rocher, partant a l'opposer, un arbre craque sur son passage, avant qu'il ne chute à nouveau, plongeant tête la première au fond d'un gouffre. Hurlant d'une sourde douleur a la queue...

La peur et le choc encore présent, il se recroqueville sous un grand arbre, en boule, tremblotant...

«** Jack... qu'est ce que tu attend pour venir me trouver... **»

oOo

-Jack ! Attend ! North a besoin de nous !

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Fait le garçon, arrêtant de rependre la neige en Amérique du Nord

-Noël est en danger ! Pitch est revenu, répond Fée (Tatiana ou Touthiana s'que vous voulez) en s'agitant

Les petites fées volait dans tout les sens autour d'elle, attendant leurs ordres  
-D'accord... Je vous aiderai et en même temps j'amènerai l'hiver... je suppose  
-Un noël blanc ^^  
A peine la discutions terminer (et écourté) que la fée se remet au travail, à la récolte de ses si précieuse dents. Le garçon soupire, se résignant à retourner au pole, se laissant porter par le vent. Arrivant en quelques minutes il passe les gardes Yéti en les saluant, allant directement dans la grande salle, où le globe est vide de lumière...

-Il est ainsi depuis matin... les enfants croient encore en nous... mais nous ne pouvons pas voir, fait une voix au fort accent russe a coter de lui

Jack relève la tête vers la mine inquiète de North  
-Y'a pas que sa hein, devine le garçon  
-L'homme de la Lune... cherche un nouveau gardien...

Jack écarquille les yeux, son cerveau aillant du mal a assimiler, un tonne d'information diverse (et très varié) arrivant à son pauvre cerveau, ravageant tout espoir de se comprendre lui-même.

-Euh hein... attend...  
-j'attends... A quoi tu pense ? Demande North

-A Sam ! crie le garçon d'un coup

Le père noël fait une mine désolé, il passe une main dans sa longue barbe blanche et soupire, se taisant.  
-Nous aussi Jack... mais même l'homme de la lune ne la pas retrouver... il a disparu  
Bunny, le lapin de pâques était apparu sortant de l'une de ses galerie dans la salle, balançant un poids sur les épaules et le cœur de notre Bonhomme Hiver de cette simple phrase.

-D-Disparu... ? Et si c'était Pitch !?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Jack, intervient North, Sam a un grand pouvoir lui aussi et si l'homme de la Lune ne le trouve pas, Pitch non plus

L'albinos baisse le regard, émet un soupir, ne trouvant rien à redire, il s'éloigne, allant simplement d'isolé près des sculpture de glace de North, se sentant... bien trop seul, à nouveau, comme un vieux souvenir qu'on veux effacé.

oOo

Sa soirée ? Oh il s'était évanouie en pleine forêt, était rentré tard... et son père avait répondu a sa demande qui était devenu son pire cauchemars...  
-Bienvenue à l'entraînement Dragon !  
Oh misère de misère... sa faisait même pas douze heures qu'il avait failli être mangé par un dragon et voilà qu'il se retrouvais dans une arène plus que louche avec ses … meilleurs ami(e)s -' et … attend, pourquoi y'a un Gronk qui lui fonce dessus là ?

Entraînement terminer pour aujourd'hui, super... bien sur la honte de sa vie, évidemment...

Et puis cette phrase qui résonne encore dans sa tête alors qu'il erre dans la forêt  
_« Dans tout les cas... les dragons essayerons de tuer... »_

Oui bon sa ok ça lui était rentrer dans le crane après être presque mort carbonisé par un Gronk, sûrement qu'il serait mort et enterré si Geulfor ne l'avait pas aider. Mais voilà, une question reste en suspend, irrésolue. C'est a peu près la réflexion qu'il se fait alors qu'il avance dans la forêt, sachant très bien qu'il était parti, et qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il le voit.

_« ''Un dragon essaiera dans tous les cas... Tous les cas, de vous tuer''' »_  
- Alors... Pourquoi pas toi...

oO0Oo

Fin du chapitre, bon du coter d'Hiccup, rien ne change par rapport au film pour l'instant ( du moins de son point de vu), mais sa va bientôt bouger, même si je vais devoir accéléré un peu sur quelques truc

Bref! Avis? Review ^^?


	5. Souvenirs, souvenirs

Titre: rencontre l'esprit  
Auteur: AmyBlight (donc moi)

disclaimers : Dreamworks est l'heureux propriétaire de Jack Frost et Hiccup Horrendous Haddock.  
Voilà un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction, enfin ce n'est pas véritablement un chapitre mais je trouvais important de mettre se petit bout d'histoire.

.oO0Oo.

Chapitre 4: souvenirs souvenirs

À ce moment la, il était gardien depuis un an. Il avait répandu l'hiver, prenant la chose bien plus au sérieux que ces trois cent dernière année. L'hiver était même en avance par endroit et l'esprit de l'hiver s'était accordé une soirée de repos près d'un petit village, déjà gagné par la neige.

.oOo.

Il est assis sur un tronc déraciné, son bâton faisant de doux rond à la surface du lac qui gèle en rythme devant lui, il repense à ses ''obligations'', à cette année, bien loin de l'idée qu'il s'était faite de la vie de gardien.

Pourtant, un bruit le sort de ses pensées, un peu étouffé, mais audible, comme une respiration stressé qui résonne à travers les arbres qui entoure le lac. Jack Frost se lève, perplexe, traverse rapidement le lac qui fini de geler sous ses pieds, cherchant l'origine du bruit. Avançant parmi les arbres, la curiosité emportant tous se qui pourrait le retenir, tenant son bâton à deux main alors que le bruit semble se rapprocher.

Un lapin détale bruyamment pas loin de lui, le faisant sursauter, trop concentrer qu'il était sur le bruit qui se répète comme un murmure, sûrement pas loin. Non juste devant lui, une forme à genoux dans la neige, des vêtements sombres, des cheveux châtain quoique plutôt foncé, cachant ses yeux baisser sur l'animal blanc comme neige entre ses bras, un lapin ?

-Respire...

Jack relève les yeux sur le garçon, l'animal est mort, il est inerte, ça se voit, alors pourquoi insister comme çà ? C'est pas comme s'il allait se relevé par sa simple volonté. Une pensé traverse la tête de Jack, et si c'était le froid qui avait tué cet animal... se serait de sa faute ?

A sa grande surprise, le garçon devant lui semble sourire, il repose l'animal dans la neige et s'agenouille devant lui, caressant le lapin couché, celui-ci remuant les oreilles comme dans un tic. Il est vivant.

-Qu- Comment tu as fait ?

Le châtain se tend d'un coup, relève la tête vers le bonhomme hiver, dévoilant ses grand yeux vert d'eau dans une mine surprise.

-Tu me vois... ?

La voix est hésitante, n'allant étrangement pas avec la carrure plutôt carré, à première vu, du garçon. Ils se détaillent l'un l'autre, le regard bleu quittant leurs homologue vertes pour se faire une idée de l'individu. Des cheveux ondulé mi-court châtain foncé, quoiqu'il aurai pu dire qu'ils était brun... une peau pâle, des épaules large, une écharpe verte, plus claire que ses yeux, noué autour de son cou. De la où il est, Jack n'arrive pas à se faire une idée de sa taille, mais il semble grand et bien proportionné, il a de grande main, l'une enfoncer dans la neige craquante, l'autre se perdant dans la fourrure blanche du lapin qui se tiens debout sur ses pattes arrière, regardant l'homme hiver comme le faisait l'étrange personnage, avec quelque chose de sauvage, craintif.

Soudain, se souvenant de la question, Jack relève les yeux sur le garçon, ne sachant plus quoi dire sur le coup.

-euh oui c'est normal...

-Tu es le premier... humain

Cette fois ci la voix est morne, le garçon semble perdu dans ses pensées, caressant le lapin venu se pelotonner dans sa veste ouverte. Jack s'avance jusque devant le garçon.

-il est plutôt docile ton lapin, c'est mignon, fait il en tendant la main pour que l'autre se relève

-il me suis depuis 30 ans...

-wow...

Le garçon prend la main proposé et se redresse, gardant le lapin contre lui. Bon ok, il est bien plus grand que lui... Un blanc s'installe, l'esprit de l'hiver lâche la main dont le contact chaud lui est souvent rares, cherchant quoi dire.

-Ah, moi c'est Jack, Jack Frost

-Sam, répond simplement l'autre, juste Sam

-eh bien ''juste Sam'', reprend Jack légèrement moqueur, je peux toucher ton lapin ?

Là il a une tête de gosse surexcitée, se qui semble surprendre l'autre garçon.  
-T'en a jamais vu ou quoi...  
-si si mais c'est trop bizarre comment tu las fait revenir à la vie !  
-il était pas mort, je l'ai juste fait repartir  
Le garçon au cheveux de neige ne l'écoute même plus, passant ses mains dans la fourrure chaude de l'animal.  
-En attendant, ça te dis une bataille de boules de neiges ?

.oOo.

Attendez... est ce que cette histoire est vraiment partis comme sa ? Deux personnes bizarre et apparemment complètement opposé se rencontre dans un contexte bizarre et font bizarrement ami-ami... Beaucoup de choses bizarre avec tout sa... et maintenant, si je vous disais... cent ans se sont écoulé, et l'amitié est resté. Le lapin, provisoirement nommer ''Flocon'' n'avait pas tenu plus de deux années après cette rencontre un peu bizarre, enfin, beaucoup. Après une longue vie d'environ 33 ans, l'animal couleur neige eut droit a une tombe de glaces, dans un coin reculé, calé dans un nid de rose rouge étrangement toujours en fleur par toute saisons, comme noué a jamais au cœur de la plante.

Mais... tant de chose ont changé depuis. L'amitié a grandi oui, mais la différence des deux garçon s'est faites plus grande, l'un suivant l'hiver, l'autre sa liberté. Mais maintenant, tout a à nouveau basculé, les chemins se sont séparé, que va-t-il se passé ?

oO0Oo

J'espère que sa à plu, désolé s'il y a des fautes (surement), donner un avis ^^  
(Désolé pour les précisions avec se pauvre lapin, dans ma tête il était si mignon que j'ai pas pu résister u/u)


	6. Fièvre et tourment

Titre: rencontre l'esprit  
Auteur: AmyBlight (donc moi)  
Disclaimers : Dreamworks est l'heureux propriétaire de Jack Frost et Hiccup Horrendous Haddock.

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction, on parle un peu de tout le monde, et on fait un petit bond dans le temp. Désolé pour les fautes

.oO0Oo.

Chapitre 5: Fièvre et tourment

-Krokmou~  
Çà y est, il se mets a lui donner des surnom, sur ses dents en plus... Sam tourne la tête vers l'humain qui vient d'arriver dans le gouffre. Oh ! A manger ! Çà c'est cool par contre.  
Le Furie Nocturne saute sur ses pattes et vient vers le garçon qui porte un gros paniers à poisson et un paquet bizarre auquel il ne fait pas attention, affamé qu'il est.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que le viking venait lui rendre visite, lui apportait a manger, faisait ami-ami timidement. A vrai dire Sam s'en fichait un peu, le gamin l'avait laisser en vie et le nourrissait, autant ne pas lui en fouloir... et puis il adorait les grattouilles que l'humain avait pris l'habitude de lui faire après manger.

Renversant le panier rempli de diverses créatures aquatiques au sol, le garçon -dont il ne connais toujours pas le nom- semble lui tourner autour. Sam n'y fait pas attention, se penche sur le panier, une odeur de mort lui montant au nez, il râle et s'écarte, feulant a la manière d'un chat, le faisant jusqu'à ce que le p'tit auburn enlève la grosse anguille et la jette plus loin, faisant disparaître l'odeur. Comme si de rien n'était il se met tranquillement a gobé les poissons gentiment amené qu'il n'allait sûrement pas gâché, malgré le gosse qui foutait je sais pas quoi sur sa queue...

.oOo.

Le jour de noël était arrivé, la nuit commençait dans certain pays et Jack accompagnait North pour la première partit de sa tournée. Le temps lui semblait long et toujours pas de Pitch en vu, à croire qu'il était la pour rien. Soupirant alors que le givre se répand sur les lignes électrique ou il laisse traîner son bâton, marchant en équilibre au dessus du vide, North sortant d'une cheminée, une joie indescriptible dans le regard. L'esprit de l'hiver lui, n'avait jamais passé un noël aussi ennuyeux, il ne se sentait pas libre, sa ne lui plaisait pas...  
L'ambiance était trop calme... ça en devenait suspect. Bon c'est la nuit après tout, tous, enfant ou parent dorment. Pourtant, une atmosphère lourde le prend de court, comme une effroyable tristesse qui lui prend le cœur... il se sens seul, même s'il sait que North est à, à peine, deux maison de lui alors qu'il erre sur un toit... Pris d'un élan de panique comme booster, forcé il revient vers la maison ou devrait être le père noël.  
-North ?  
Aucune réponse, il se met à paniqué... comme si quelqu'un, ou quelque chose se mettait a joué avec ses émotion. Autour de lui un blizzard épais se forme, le vent s'accélérant, il tient son bâton a deux mains, une peur sourde s'immisçant en lui sans qu'il ne puisse la contrôler.  
-Qui es là !? North !

Il n'entendit rien d'autre que la vois de Pitch Black à son oreille et il imaginait sans mal son sourire, jouissant de la peur du garçon hiver  
-Un esprit triste... tu veux que je te le présente ? Ou tu as trop peur...

.oOo.

Il revole ! C'est trop génial !  
Bon ok, avoir un humain sur le dos pour pouvoir le faire est un peur bizarre, mais si on compte le nombre de bizarrerie qu'il a dans sa vie, ou sa mort d'ailleurs, une de plus ou une de moins sa fait pas de grande différence.  
Attend... il est un peu en train de foncer dans un rocher là. Il grogne, essaye de changer de direction, sans grand succès, déviant a peine, essayant d'amortir de ses ailes, se heurtant, en profitant pour s'accrocher et grimper sur la plate forme, sans aucune réaction de son cavalier. Il tourne la tête pour le regarder, il semble... dormir tout simplement. Sam râle, c'est bien le moment, pousse les pieds de l'humain de ses manettes et galère avec la langue pour enlever la boucle sécurité nouvellement acquise, la tête tourner au maximum. Il récupère du mieux qu'il peut le petit humain qui glisse de son dos su son museau, le posant au sol... il a pas l'air bien. Poussant sa tête du museau avec inquiétude, il se couche à coter de lui, attentif lorsqu'il ouvre ses yeux vert, fiévreux.

-Krokmou...  
**« non... moi c'est Sam... »  
**Le garçon passe une main sur la tête du dragon, le caressant. Sam ne s'en formalise pas, posant son museau sur le front de l'humain, chaud... Es-ce qu'il pouvait le ramener chez lui d'ici ? Relevant la tête pour observer la corniche ou il sont , il se fait rapidement un chemin parmi les rocher qui lui semble proches. Relevant l'humain par le col de son t shirt, s'aidant de sa queue à présent inutile pour le remettre sur son dos le laissant se couché, partant en courant pour sauté sur un rocher à deux mètre de celui la, vérifiant que le petit humain reste sur son dos pour continuer jusqu'à la terre ferme, ne se demandant même pas comment réagirait les viking s'il le voyait. Sortant de la forêt, juste a quelques mètre du village viking, il s'arrête, en plein doute, un regard vers le garçon suffit a le décider, il s'élance, tant pis pour les conséquence...

..oO0Oo..

Chapitre cinq terminer ^^, penser a laisser un avis sa fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
